


My Eternal (A Kylux parody of the not so wonderful My Immortal Harry Potter fan fiction by Tara Gilesbie)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Screwing", 46 fucking tags?, Accusing someone of being a pedophile, Accusing someone to have a 6 year old gf, Band lyrics, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chapter 3 is the most triggering chapter so far..., Fighting, Going to concerts, Guns, Heart stabbing, Horrendous spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, Kissing, Lightsabers, Major Character death (Spoiler alert it's Hux but he's supposed to be HP), Making Out, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of killing someone, Mentions of real life wrist slitting and being in the hospital, Mentions of someone committing suicide, Mentions of the band Good Charlotte, Mild Slutshaming, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex seen from a 17 year old virgin's perspective, Slapping, Slurs, The reader is called a faggot at one point, The writer expresses her undying hate for Hillary Duff, Vampires, Very triggering, Writer accuses you for being a prep, Yes I am going to tag all of these tags, crossdressing kylo ren, hospital stays, mentions of aids, mentions of alzheimer's, mentions of anorexia, mentions of depression, mentions of my chemical romance, mentions of self harm, mentions of smoking, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: WARNING: If you haven't read the original story I suggest that you won't read this one and then come to me and tell me I'm crazy for putting their names in this, like I did tag this and you decided to click on it and read it yourself, I know how bad this fic is...My Eternal is a Star Wars parody of the Harry Potter fan fiction serially published on FanFiction.Net between 2006 and 2007. Known for its incomprehensible narrative and constant digressions, the story centers on a 17-year-old male vampire called Kylo, a non-canonical character, and his relationships with the characters of the Star Wars series, most notably her romantic relationship with Armitage Hux and Dopheld Mitaka. Ultimately, he is prompted by visions to travel back in time to try to defeat the main antagonist of the series, Sheev Palpatine... (This is straight of off Wikipedia lol)





	My Eternal (A Kylux parody of the not so wonderful My Immortal Harry Potter fan fiction by Tara Gilesbie)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this story and I do not know if anyone wants to claim ownership off it!
> 
> WARNING: If you haven't read the original story I suggest that you won't read this one and then come to me and tell me I'm crazy for putting their names in this, like I did tag this and you decided to click on it and read it yourself, I know how bad this fic is... 
> 
> (Yes I put the warning again, people can not be warned enough!)
> 
> The first "chapter" on here are the first 1-22 chapters of the actual fic and the second "chapter" on here will be for the next 23-44.
> 
> To my knowledge Chapter 3 is the most triggering, yet... (I haven't edited Chapters 22-44 yet lol)
> 
> Hello! I just discovered the My Immortal fan fic and I'm shocked that i haven't read it before because I love Raven The Acid Bath Princess Of The Darkness and Tara (And Azer). (I just read the Wikipedia page about this fic and it says that they don't know anything about this fic so either they were lying or don't actually know anything about this fic) So I brought it up in one of the Star Wars groups I'm in and the discussion ended on me starting to change the names of the characters, this is almost the same fic with a few edits and the names of characters, places and some of the pronouns have been changed and I tried to edit it so it would have the same feel, meaning that I didn't correct any spelling and made my own version of her horrendous spelling mistakes. For example: Vlodemort = Plapatine instead of Voldemort and Palpatine. I also didn't change the AN because there you can get a glimpse of what Tara's story was actually like... *shrug*
> 
> I've definitely forgotten to tag some things and some characters but like I'm gonna say it again: Don't fucking read this if you haven't read the original story!

Chapter 1.  
  
AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hi my name is  _Kylo_ Dark’ness Dementia Raven _Ren_ Way and I have long raven black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and my eyes are dark like the abyss that is my soul and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a radar technician, and I work at a place called The Finalizer. (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking around The Finalizer. It was pitch black outside aside from the stars and I The Finalizer was facing a certain way so I couldn't see the sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of my co-workers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
  
“Hey Kylo!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Armitage Hux!  
  
“What’s up Hux?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing.” he said shyly.  
  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was pitch black outside again and thank Satan I couldn't see the sun. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was raven black and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
  
My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
  
“OMFG, I saw you talking to Armitage Hux yesterday!” she said excitedly.  
  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.  
  
“Do you like Hux?” she asked as we went out of the common room and into the cafeteria **.**  
  
“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.  
  
“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Hux walked up to me.  
  
“Hi.” he said.  
  
“Hi.” I replied flirtily.  
  
“Guess what.” he said.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.  
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
  
I went to The Finalizers' garage. Hux was waiting there with his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).  
  
“Hi Hux!” I said in a depressed voice.  
  
“Hi Kylo.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.  
  
“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
  
“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Hux, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
  
Suddenly Hux looked sad.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
  
“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.  
  
“Really?” asked Hux sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
  
“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Hux. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Hux and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Hux didn’t go back into The Finalizer, instead he drove the car to……………………… The Starkiller Base!  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony’s name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“HUX!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
  
Hux didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
  
“Kylo?” he asked.  
  
“What?” I snapped.  
  
Hux leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
  
And then…………… suddenly just as I Hux kissed me passionately. Hux climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
  
It was…………………………………………………….Snoke!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Snoke made and Hux and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Hux comforted me. When we went back to the castle Snoke took us to Edrison Peavey and Captain Phasma who were both looking very angry.  
  
“They were having sexual intercourse in The Starkiller Base!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Captain Phasma.  
  
“How dare you?” demanded Edrison Peavey.  
  
And then Hux shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Snoke and Captain Phasma still looked mad but Edrison Peavey said. “Fine. Very well. You may go away.”  
  
Hux and I went upstairs while the superiors glared at us.  
  
“Are you okay, Kylo?” Hux asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to my rooms and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….  
  
Hux was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.  
  
In the cafeteria, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
  
“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Hux's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I didn’t get one you sicko.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.  
  
“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.  
  
“My name’s Dopheld Mitaka, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.  
  
“Why?” I exclaimed.  
  
“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.  
  
“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.  
  
“Really?” he whimpered.  
  
“Yeah.” I roared.  
  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Hux came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.  
  
Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life  
  
AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hux and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Hux. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Hux. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………  
  
We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)  
  
“Oh Hux, Hux!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Hux's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!  
  
I was so angry.  
  
“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
  
“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Hux pleaded. But I knew too much.  
  
“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”  
  
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Hux ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s office where he was having a meeting with Edrison Peavey and some other people.  
  
“VAMPIRE MITAKA, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Everyone in the room stared at me and then Hux came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.  
  
“Kylo, it’s not what you think!” Hux screamed sadly.  
  
My friend B’loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Ray was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Palpatine killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Dark side now not light side. )  
  
“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Peavey demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.  
  
“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Hux!” I shouted at him.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
I don’t know why Kylo was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Kylo) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)  
  
“But I’m not going out with Hux anymore!” said Vampire.  
  
“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into This Starkiller Base where I had lost my virility to Hux and then I started to bust into tears.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Hux for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Hux.  
  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started floating towards me! He had an ugly face and sunken in eyes and a creepy laugh (basically like Palpatine in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Palpatine!  
  
“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Palpatine shouted “I am the Senate!” and I couldn’t run away because he held me with his force power.  
  
“Not yet!” I shouted at him. Palpatine collapsed and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.  
  
“Kylo.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Mitaka!”  
  
I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Hux had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Hux went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?  
  
“No, Palpatine!” I shouted back.  
  
Palpatine gave me a lightsaber. “No! Please!” I begged.  
  
“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Hux!”  
  
“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.  
  
Palpatine got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Hux!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily with his force powers.  
  
I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Hux came to The Starkiller Base.  
  
“Hux!” I said. “Hi!”  
  
“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.  
  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
  
“No.” he answered.  
  
“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.  
  
“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into The Finalizer together making out.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’loody mary isn’t a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I was really scared about Palpatine all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B’loody Mary, Vampire, Hux, Finn (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Chewbacca. Only today Hux and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Hux was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my moobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.  
  
We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
  
“Kylo! Are you OK?” B’loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.  
  
“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Palpatine came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Mitaka! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Hux. But if I don’t kill Mitaka, then Palpatine, will fucking kill Hux!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Hux jumped out from behind a wall.  
  
“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser light sided bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)  
  
I started to cry and cry. Hux started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.  
  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Snoke walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.  
  
“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Kylo Hux has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Snoke chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.  
  
Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Peavey was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Luke was masticating to it! They were sitting on their pod racers.  
  
“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.  
  
“STOP!” he yelled at Peavey and Luke pointing his fingr. I took my gun and shot Peavey and Luke a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Snok ran in. “Kylo, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Peavey and Luke and then he waved his finger and suddenly…  
  
Chewbacca ran towards them and roared everyone we need to talk.  
  
“What do you know, ? You’re just a little radar technician!”

Chewbacca paused angrily. He roared and Kylo understood that Chewie was a Satanist.  
  
“This cannot be.” Peavey said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Snake's finger been forced through him. “There must be other factors.”  
  
“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.  
  
Luke held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”  
  
I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Luke said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his uniform.  
  
And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.  
  
Chewbacca paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his finger in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.  
  
“Because you’re goffic?” Peavey asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.  
  
“Because I LOVE HER!” Chewbacca whined in his wierd language.   
  
Chapter 12.  
  
AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn’t really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Huks had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.  
  
“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS CHEWbacca but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
  
I stopped. “How did u know?”  
  
“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”  
  
“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.  
  
“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Hux…………….Plapatine has him bondage!”  
  
Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Peavey and Luke and Chewacca were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Snoke had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.  
  
Anyway Chewbacca came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.  
  
He whined v. serious tone, giving me the roses.  
  
“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Chewbacca had been mean to me before for being gottik.  
  
Chewbacca whines. Those are not roses.  
  
“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.  
  
He saved your life! He whined angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Peavey and Luke.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.  
  
“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.  
  
He pointed his finger at the pink roses. These aren’t roses. He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and whined Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .  
  
“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.  
  
“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” He whined and then he screamed. (4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”  
  
And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.  
  
“OK I believe you now wtf is Huks?”  
  
Chewbacca rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.  
  
“U c, Kylo,” Snek said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”  
  
Chewbacca yelled. sNaKE lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.  
  
Chewbacca stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, boss Snokee!” He whined.  
  
Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.  
  
“You look kawai, boi.” B’loody Mary said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Peavey and Luke couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some meetings. Vampire was in the Helmets of Forceful Force Captains. He looked all depressed because Hux had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Hux. He was sucking some blood from a light sider.  
  
“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.  
  
We both looked at each other for some time. Mitaka had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Huxs. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.  
  
“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Captain Phasma who was watching us and so was everyone else.  
  
“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Hux!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.  
  
Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
  
“NO!” I ran up closer.  
  
“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.  
  
“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Hux…………….Palpatinn has him bondage!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111  
  
HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Snoke. We were so scared.  
  
“Snoke Snokk!” we both yelled. Snoke came there.  
  
“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.  
  
“Plaplatine has Hux!” we shouted at the same time.  
  
He laughed in an evil voice.  
  
“No! Don’t! We need to save Hux!” we begged.  
  
“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Palpatine does to Hux. Not after how much he misbehaved on the job especially with YOU Kylo.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Hux!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)  
  
“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.  
  
“What?” I asked him.  
  
“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his finger and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Plappatine's lair!  
  
We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “I am the Senate!”  
It was……………………………….. Palpatine!  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX  
  
WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.  
  
We ran to where Plappatin was. It turned out that Palpatine wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Hux was there crying tears of blood. A droid was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of the droid.  
  
“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the lightsaber he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “KyloIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)  
  
“Huh?” I asked.  
”Kylo I love you will you have sex with me?” asked the droid. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.  
  
“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.  
  
“Droid what art thou doing?” called Palpatine. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we used Hux's flying car to fly back to The Finalizer. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.  
  
“What’s wrong honey?” asked Hux taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.  
  
“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other bois and preps here except for B’loody Mary, because she’s not ugly or anything.”  
  
“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Hux.  
  
“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Peavey and Luke took a video of me naked. Chewbacca says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even that droid is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Hux! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory kylo isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Kylo! Kylo!” shouted Hux sadly. “No, please, come back!”  
  
But I was too mad.  
  
“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Hux and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to to my shift.  
  
I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my raven black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced job work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Hux!  
  
“Klyo I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire staff! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .  
  
“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Hux's now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Luke shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in The Starkiller Base right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
We flew happily to The Starkiller Base. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We flew in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Hux thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Hux was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Plapatine and da Star Destroyers!  
  
“Wtf Hux im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”  
  
“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.  
  
“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.  
  
“We won’t do that again.” Hux promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”  
  
“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”  
  
“NO.” he muttered loudly.  
  
“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.  
  
“Klyo! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.  
  
I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!  
  
“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.  
  
B’loody Mary was standing there. “Hajimemashite boi.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)  
  
“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.  
  
Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Willow will die too.” I said.  
  
“Kawai.” B’loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”  
  
“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.  
  
“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with huks tonight in The Starkiller Base with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”  
  
B’Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”  
  
“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.  
  
“No.” My head snaped up.  
  
‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “B’Loody Mary are u a PREP?”  
  
“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near The Finalizer that’s all.”  
  
“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Huks or Diabolo or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.  
  
“Snake.” She sed. “Let me just call our cars.”  
  
“OMFFG Snok?” I asked quietly.  
  
“Yah I saw the map for The Starkiller Base on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”  
  
We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in The Starkiller Base. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”  
  
“Da real goffs?” Me and B’Loody Mary asked.  
  
“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday luke and snak tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”  
  
“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.  
  
“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.  
  
“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’Loody Mary.  
  
“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s  _kylo_ dark’ness dementia _ren_ TARA way what’s yours?”  
  
“Poe Dameron.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”  
  
“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf huks you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Chewbacca flew to us looking worried. And told us to get to The Finalizer now.  
  
Chapter 17.  
  
AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn’t rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Poe Dameron gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Chewbacca kept shooting at us to cum back 2 The Finalizer. “WTF Chewbacca?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Willow came. Chewbacca went away angrily.  
  
“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.  
  
“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Willow’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.  
  
“So r u going 2 da concert wif Hux?” she asked.  
  
“Yah.” I said happily.  
  
“I’m gong with Diabolo.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Hux and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Hux was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B’loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Han but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Han converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in dark side now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Hux's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Brenold gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Hux and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.  
  
Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Hux. Hux and I came. It was…….Palpatine and da Star Destroyers!  
  
“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Kyol, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Hux!”  
  
“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his lightsaber.  
  
Sudenly a gothic old man flu in with his force. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He usde his force and Plapatien ran away. It was…………………………………SNOKK!  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson snoke swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.  
  
(Da night before Hux and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Snoke chased Plapatine away. We flew there on our force. Draco didn't have it so I carried him. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)  
  
Well anyway I went down to the coffeteria. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.  
  
“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to B’loody Mary and Willow. B’loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Hux came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.  
  
“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Hann was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Plapatine yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.  
  
“……………….SNOKE?1!” we all gasped.  
  
“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Plappatine!”  
  
“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”  
  
Everyone from the poser table in lightside started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.  
  
“BTW you can call me Albert.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our work.  
  
“What a fucking poser!” Hux shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Willow shouted.  
  
I was so fucking angry.  
  
Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise  
  
AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
All day we sat angerly finking about Palptine. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.  
  
Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut meetings. Hux was being all secretive.  
  
I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).  
  
“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big green eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)  
  
“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.  
  
“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.  
  
“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.  
  
“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.  
  
But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Hux banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.  
  
Suddenly Chewbacca came. He had appearated.  
  
“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da room?”  
  
Only it wasn’t just Chewbacca. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Poe Dam or maybe Hux but it was Smoke.  
  
“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”  
  
“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.  
  
“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Hux has a surprise for u.”  
  
Chapter 20.  
  
AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Plopatine had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Hux so we could do it again.  
  
“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Luke! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Snokke had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Peavey since he was a pedo.  
  
“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.  
  
“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.  
  
“Fuker.” He said, gong away.  
  
Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Dobby was watching!1  
  
“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)  
  
“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)  
  
“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Lukk shouted angrily.  
  
“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.  
  
“You dimwit!.” Peavey began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.  
  
“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”  
  
“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Snoka. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.  
  
“WTF where’d Hux?” I asked him.  
  
“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Vampire said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”  
  
Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said ‘KLOY’ on it.  
  
……….I gasped.  
  
We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.  
  
Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.  
  
I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Helena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Hux, cryin in a corner.  
  
Chapter 21.  
  
AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later we all went in the cantina. Hux was crying in da common room. “Hux are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.  
  
“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.  
  
“Its ok Kloy.” said Vampire comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”  
  
“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Hux. Vampire came too.  
  
“Hux please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)  
  
And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got pushed us behinf the barr. We saw the janitor there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.  
  
“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw a droid come. He went behin da bar and started to make noice.  
“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled janitor.  
  
“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.  
  
“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled janitor. Den he heard the droid maek noice. “Droid is der any1 unda da bar!” he asked. Droid nodded. And then……………………….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. janitor was walked behn the bar!1  
  
“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Hux crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.  
  
“Hux!” I cried. “R u okay?”  
  
“I guess though.” Hux weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Hux and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door ans da First Order waked into the basel!1  
  
Chapter 22.  
  
AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz raven’s folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fokieng rok prepz suk!1  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
All day everyone talked about the First Order. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.  
  
Standing in front of me where………………. B;loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Hux, Dracula and Willow!  
  
I opened my dark brown eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Hux was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B’loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.  
  
“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”  
  
“Kloy something is really fucked up.” Hux said.  
  
“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.  
  
“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Hux said in a sexy voice.  
  
“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”  
  
“I will I will.” he said.  
  
So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the kaffiteria and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from the light side was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the cafeteria we could see Snonke. a worker was there shouting at Snoke. Another worker was there too.  
  
“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE WORK PLACE MUST BE CLOSED!”  
  
“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STAFF!” yelled the worker.  
  
“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE BOSS ANY LONGER!” yelled the other worker. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR PALPATINE WILL KILL YOUR STAFF!”  
  
“Very well.” Snoke said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Palpatine and he is in the work place. And his name is…………………………………………………………………..Kloye Dark’ness Dementia Raven Ren Way.”  
  
Hux, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B’loody Mary looked at each other………I gasped.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
